


Bushels Upon Bushels

by momentia



Series: How To Be Happy [2]
Category: Agents of Cracked
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentia/pseuds/momentia





	Bushels Upon Bushels

One year, a late frost hits the O'Brien farm and kills the corn crop when it’s just little rows of green peeking out of the ground, not even an inch tall.

Dan’s mother cries, his father drinks, and Dan himself sits up late crunching numbers to see whether their credit line will stretch just a bit more to pay for a second round of $300-a-bag seed corn (the answer: no).

Michael doesn’t 100% understand what’s happening, but he knows that his new family is incredibly unhappy and that the grain silo where he sleeps with Dan might not be getting filled up this fall.  And it looks like a summer of hide-and-seek with Bonerz in the cornfield is off.

So one night later that week, while everyone else is sleeping the sleep of the emotionally exhausted and moderately intoxicated, Michael eases away from Daniel and heads out to the edge of the cornfield.  He stands there, looking out over the ruined crop, and something happens.  He _Michaels_ (yes, it’s a verb now) the whole place.  And by morning ...

Well.

Daniel’s father will tell you that the plants must not have been damaged too badly by the frost after all, that they just came back and grew up healthy and so what if it’s an average summer and they still wind up with the best crop that land has seen in generations?  It happens.  It’s just good farming.

And he sticks to that story no matter how many people ask.  But—and this doesn’t escape Daniel’s notice—he no longer yells at Michael when Michael calls him Dad.

Hell, he even gives Michael a begrudging go-ahead when Michael asks for Dan’s hand in marriage shortly before Thanksgiving.

So that’s the story of how Michael saves the O'Brien family farm’s 2013 corn crop.

(His proposing to Dan with a ring that was really just a kernel of corn mounted on a washer he stole from the scrap bin, well, that’s another story entirely.)


End file.
